johnny love
by bennet001
Summary: simple fic shows hidden one-sided feeling betweeen a flame-headed and red-headed pair


Johnny test one-shot

There they were in their lab, always in their lab, the twins who hunger for a blonde idiot that will never notice them; he was too dumb to add and too dull for them. They asked him to come in probably to test another experiment, he doesn't care. He notices them, he notices one more then the other, she wore a yellow shirt with a moon on it, she had long curly red hair, and a moon-shaped barrette, white lab coat, wearing baggy blue jeans that fit loosely on her they were always getting caught in the heel of her Sneakers, showcasing crescent glasses that fit loosely on her face, he loves how she uses the back of her hands to fix it, he found it cute, he finds everything about her cute. Her name was Mary. The other twin has completely straight red hair, wearing square glasses, she wore a blueish shirt with a star on it, with matching lab coat, and she was wearing a star-shaped barette in her hair. This twin called Susan would have killed him long ago if it wasn't for his saving grace his red headed angel, his own guardian angel.

'_That's just another reason I love her.'_ He thought.

The "He" in question was a flame headed 12 years old, their little brother/ guinea pig. he wore a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol on it, combo with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers He was about to test another experiment.

'_Twice in one day.'_ He thought

They shoved him into a metal platform with a cylindrical Plexiglas surrounding it. He stood there waiting for what could go horribly wrong. Nothing life threatening, al least he hoped, but who knows, he was happy to help his red headed angel, they were always thinking him to be of lower intelligence but who was it that always has to scrap to save the town from whatever monstrosities they created, who always help test their experiments, only to be mutilated or maimed. Did it not ever occur, did they not ever consider why he did it he could say "no", tell his dad and it would end there, but he doesn't, he lets them have their way with him while he suffers. He doesn't mind, it's for her so he can take it, he would gladly fix any of her problems, gladly catch her when she falls, and be happy every time he sees her smile.

His reminisce was broken when his angel had flipped the switch to the experiment he remembers that it was supposed to make him smarter.

'_Maybe they were planning to use this on Gil so at least he could be smart enough to add' _the flame headed guinea pig thought. _'Then how smart would it make me.'_ He thought slightly worried. The tube had began to fill with a blue mist it's smell enough to knock him out before the effects could get to him.

He awoke with a slight throb in his head to see his red haired angel and her twin standing over him, his angel was closer to him so she backed away as she saw his eyes open. He wanted her to be closer.

"What happened?" he asked still having his eyes locked on his red head with her beautifully curly hair.

"you turned into a giant with laser eyes," Susan stated quickly followed by her twin.

"But we have done that a lot so we had a cure ready just incase, unfortunately when you shrunk back you fell a good 10 feet on your head. You may have a slight concussion." Mary said, as Johnny rose form the floor everything started to spin the last thing he heard before hitting the hard tiled floor was. "Look out he's going to…" everything went black.

(Enter Johnny dreamscape)

He awoke on a wide plain the grass was a rich red color the wind making it appear as a gentle blaze on the floor he felt like the grass was radiating a small amount of heat, it was a glorious sight for earth but the heavens was a more beautiful sight, there was no blue like on earth but a red tint with low opacity he could clearly see the stars and planets, it was a sight to see. He knew he wasn't going to wake up for a while so he began to think.

Johnny knew that these emotions he felt, for his sister no less, were wrong but he had been through so much with the experiment and saving the town, he was inhumanly teasted on, beaten to a pulp and forced to keep it up each day of his life. He highly doubted that his sisters who almost kill him each and every day (and never got in trouble) had a problem with his little crush he would just keep it a secret. At his sudden thoughts he asked himself a loud only one question.

"What is wrong with falling in love with maybe the only girl close to my age that actually cared for my well being?"

No answer came to mind.

"She had probably saved my life more times then I could count simply by her saying 'he could get hurt'."

No answer yet again

She was his saving grace his guardian angel and he absolutely loved her with all he had.

All too soon his dream began to fade the first to disappear were the stars, and then the planets faded, then the red sky, finally the blazing grass. Johnny stood floated actually in the void of sleeping and awake for what felt like an eternity but actually only a few second ad it was enough to shatter the splendid sight of his dream, finally an answer.

"She is your sister"

(Exit Johnny dreamscape)

It was a nice morning birds were chirping and there was a cool breeze flowing in his room and he sat up he looked to the clock he kept at his night stand to find out what time it was, it was 7:00 AM. His eyes widened.

"THEY MADE ME SLEEP FOR A WHOLE DAY!"

"Well actually two days. Hehe" a familiar voice said nonchalantly the origin behind Johnny. Johnny turned to see his charismatic mutated dog Dukey; he was very loyal except when steaks were involved.

"Two days?" john asked _'cool.'_

"Oh yeah, Mary and Susan want you to go up to their lab later" Dukey said leaving Johnny to get dressed.

'_Well here we go again'_ he dreaded as he slowly got up his head thumping lightly.


End file.
